


eight weeks

by Theamazingarmadillo



Series: just seems right [3]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Minor Conflict, Short Story, look into their new life, prgnancy, worried neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theamazingarmadillo/pseuds/Theamazingarmadillo
Summary: Hello! thank you for all the feedback on my last two works, it really helps!this is a short one today, I don't think it even reaches 1,000 words but I wanted to write something before school.I'm very excited for the next one though, I am already planning it.Hope you all enjoy this! <3
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: just seems right [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151492
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	eight weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! thank you for all the feedback on my last two works, it really helps!  
> this is a short one today, I don't think it even reaches 1,000 words but I wanted to write something before school.  
> I'm very excited for the next one though, I am already planning it. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this! <3

Claire’s pregnancy had been draining over the next seven weeks. Morning sickness had been coming on strong, especially if there was a strong smell around her. She was quite happy that it was just nausea and sickness and that she was still able to get out of bed and she could tend to keep it at bay if she caught it in the morning. 

Neil, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. He had the right intentions in wanting to help but he was going about it in the wrong way, making his girlfriend almost kill him on a daily basis. 

……

Claire wasn't feeling the best on a particular Saturday morning. She had really bad nausea and couldn't seem to be able to open her eyes without getting a headache from the lights. 

She groaned as she woke up, turning slightly but then abruptly stopping when she felt a wave of sickness overcome her. She moved to the side of the bed and rested her head in her hands, groning slightly. 

Neil woke from her movements and looked over at her. He knew that she had really been getting the bad side of her pregnancy and he wanted to help her. He moved to rest his hand on her shoulder but she moved slightly, pushing his hand away and silently shaking her head. 

He hated to see her like this and he hated it even more that she didn't let him help her. That was his job after all. 

“Do you need me to get you anything. Water? A bucket?” he asked, voice still groggy with sleep. 

She shook her head silently again, she didn't trust herself to speak just yet. 

Neil sat up fully and raised his hand over her shoulder, letting it hover there for a second before he decided against it and placed his hand back in his lap. 

“Maybe you should stay home today, I can tell the others that you aren't feeling well and that you won't make it in. then you could stay in bed and rest” he suggested. 

Claire took a deep breath and tried to keep the headache at bay as she sat up, propping herself against the headboard. 

“No,” she said, “I'm perfectly capable of going into work. They are already low on staff since Alex has taken the week off to go on a trip with Kellan”. 

He thought about it for a second, he’d say that the rest of them could still manage the workload and she wouldn't have to come in.

“I think Audrey and I can keep it steady, plus Murphy and Reznik are both in, they can help too. You need to rest”. 

Claire took a deep breath, this time not for her pounding headache. She turned to look at him. 

“I'm going in, Neil. Im perfectly capable of doing my job. I am only eight weeks in, i'll be fine” She wanted to stay calm because she knew he was only trying to help, but they talked about this at least twice a week and she thought it was more draining than her actual pregnancy. 

Neil knew this too, but she wanted her to be okay. He didn't like seeing her in pain. He nodded slowly and looked down at his hands. 

As if Claire knew exactly what he was thinking she spoke up again, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I get that you are worried, so am I. but you can't expect me to just stay at home and not be useful, that's just not me. And besides, if anything happens we work in a hospital, I'm sure they can deal with it.”

That got a small laugh out of him and he nodded, placing a kiss on her head. 

They stayed in bed for a few more minutes. Claire had brought Neil’s hand over to her belly and he rested it there, rubbing small circles with the side of his thumb. Claire was just about to drop back off to sleep when her alarm went off, startling her. She groaned and turned in his arms to turn it off. 

“Well. time to get going” Neil said, smiling again. 

She matched his smile and got up out of bed to get ready for the day. 

Next week would be the first ultrasound to see the baby, three weeks until they told their friends and family and thirty-two weeks until they could meet the baby and she couldn't be more excited. Even if the excitement made her feel sick.


End file.
